Adventurer Companies
"A Lord hired an Adventuring Company to escort his wife to Sarleon, and the bastards kidnapped her and demanded a hefty ransom from him. He is positively apoplectic over the affair." – Red Brotherhood Agent. Introduction In the dangerous world of Pendor, you aren't the only person looking for fame and fortune. Comprised of the powerful hero and heroine adventurers, they lead small bands of mercenaries around Pendor, attacking just about anything for loot, denars and possibly fame. They are at odds with the player at the beginning, possibly viewing he/she as a competitor, and will always attempt to take the player out if he/she is weaker. They are considered the noble version of the Rogue Knights, these do have honor and will fight for whoever offers them the biggest fortune. Troops The adventurer companies are unique in that they are the only faction with 2 troop trees, one for the female troops and one for the male ones. The way these start are very different from eachother, but the final outcome is similar. *This troop can also be upgraded into Veccavi Man Hunter. **This troop can also be upgraded to Talon of the Falcon. ***This troop can be "upgraded" to Knight of the Falcon. However, in 3.9, the Knights of the Falcon upgrades from Maiden Adventurer. Who to pick for the last upgrade? Adding a small comparison below Males work differently. They are nobles that left their kingdom in search of fortune, money and... a better life overall. *This troop can also be upgraded to Larian Outrider. All troops except Adventurer and Hero Adventurer will be kingdom related, each kingdom having their troop tree: * Northern (blue - Ravenstern) * Eastern (red - Sarleon) * Southern (yellow - Empire) * Western (green - Fierdsvain) * Foreign (brown - D'Shar) The differences between these soldiers depending on their kingdom are small, in all tiers. There will be small variation in stats and proficiencies sometimes, their equipment will be related to their kingdom (design and color) and their weaponry will do as well. Young Mercenary Nobles and Adventurers may be found and hired in Taverns. Spawns They are the minor faction with the most army spawns, with a total 7 (written below in order; 2 warbands, 1 generic army, 1 Outlawed Company and 3 Unique Spawns): Female Adventuring Company ''' * 0-4 Heroine Adventurer * 2-5 Maiden Noble * 3-5 Maiden Adventurer * 1-8 Maiden Cavalry * 3-12 Maiden Ranger * 2-8 Maiden Warrior '''Adventuring Company * 0-4 Hero Adventurer * 3-8 Adventurer * 1-8 Rogue Blackheart Squire * 3-12 Rogue Blackheart Knight * 2-8 Maiden Adventurer Mercenary Company (3.8.4 troop / 3.9 troop): * 10-50 Mercenary Scout / Mercenary Horseman * 30-50 Mercenary Armored Crossbowman / Mercenary Armored Crossbowman * 20-60 Mercenary Horseman / Mercenary Cavalryman * 50-100 Mercenary Swordsman / Mercenary Swordsman This company can spawn as an independent army (if so, they'll belong to Adventurer Companies' faction, even though its entirely made of mercenaries) or they can be hired as a Mercenary Company by King Ulric, King Gregory IV and Marius Imperator. And finally, the 3 unique spawns, all being relatively small and not hard to take down (in order of strength, strongest first, but the first 2 are very alike): * [[Oswald de Fleur|'Oswald de Fleur']] * [[Griffonsword Adventure Company|'Griffonsword Adventure Company']] * [[Kodan Ironsword|'Kodan Ironsword']] Trivia Any one of the Adventuring Company captains would sell off his own old mother if thought he could get a few denars for her. Most of the Adventure Companies will honor their given words, so long as they get paid on time for their jobs. Their greed for money makes them adventure even on Jatu and Noldor territory for promises of fortune and maps that promise big treasures. However, their infinite lust simply brings them death in these hostile lands. Their excessive craving for money makes them fall off easily to buy fake treasure maps and made up fortune legends by travelers, "... members of one of the Adventuring Companies were in the tavern, drinking away their disappointment. They failed to find the treasure marked on the map they bought. He said the Traveler who sold it to them is in real trouble." The player will start with wary (-10) relations with them, unless he picks "A retired noble adventurer" in the first question and "A letter that changed your life forever" in the fourth one in Character Creation, if so, the player will start neutral with them.Category:Minor Factions Category:Adventurer Companies